When an existing remote network management server performs remote network management on a voice home gateway terminal, the management of voice services is generally performed according to a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), H.323 protocol and Media Gateway Control Protocol (MGCP).
As a signaling control protocol in the application layer, the SIP is used for creating, modifying and releasing sessions of one or more participators. Soft switch utilizes SIP to manage voice services of the voice home gateway terminal, for example, phone ringing, call and on-hook, and so on; its specific implementation steps comprise: adding a voice processing module in the voice home gateway terminal to process messages such as an SIP Notify message; adding voice processing in the soft switch; the management of voice services is substantially completed through above two steps. The basic concept of soft switch is to separate a call control function from a media gateway in the transmission layer and implement the basic call control function through software, thereby implementing separation of call transmission from call control, so as to create separate planes for control, switch and software programmable functions. The management of a voice service may comprise phone ringing, call and on-hook and so on.
When a remote network management server performs remote network management on a voice home gateway terminal, the management of other services than the voice services is generally performed according to the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Secure Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTPS), and simple network management protocol (SNMP) and TR069 protocol. As other services except the voice service are relative to the voice service, other services than the voice service are relative to the voice service, which are shortly called non-voice services. Non-voice services may comprise version upgrade and parameter configuration and so on.
When an existing remote network management server performs remote network management on a voice home gateway terminal, it performs remote network management on either the voice service or the other services than the voice service, one excluding the other; if a same remote network management server cannot perform integrated management on various services of the voice home gateway terminal, it is mandatory to utilize different remote network management servers to manage the voice service and the non-voice services, respectively. For example, soft switch manages the voice service, while an Auto-Configuration Server (ACS) manages data services through the TR069 protocol. When a remote network management server manages the voice service, it cannot manage a non-voice service, which should be managed by another remote network management server. Consequently, for integrated services, it undoubtedly increases the overheads of the remote network management servers. Because it requires too many resources to develop network management servers, resources waste is caused.